


A Legend

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Sabine captures a legend.





	

Sabine was bored. She’d been tracking this girl for weeks, trying to see if their oh-so-dangerous enemy would do anything. But she wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. She talked to her horse a lot, yes, but a lot of Jorvegian girls did that. 

“Don’t we, Kaahn?” said Sabine aloud to her horse.

“Yes,” said Kaahn. “Only some horses can talk back.”

“Do you think hers can?” asked Sabine. Because honestly, there had been so little magical activity about the girl that she was beginning to doubt it.

“You know what you saw,” said Kaahn. Sabine did know. She remembered the bright light atop Scarecrow Hill, and the ripple of magic that had gone through the world when the girl had cleared the road to Dino Valley.

“Maybe those were isolated incidents,” said Sabine. “A fluke or something.”

“Darko doesn’t seem to think so,” said Kaahn. Sabine groaned.

“Don’t mention that prick,” said Sabine. He’d almost forcibly ejected her from the base, telling her to go do something useful while she waited for Nihili to arrive.

Sabine followed the girl from Moorland along the Fire Trail, always keeping far enough away from her to avoid detection. The girl appeared to be looking for something, remaining quiet but for the jingling of her tack. Even her horse was silent. Perhaps she was conversing with it mentally.

“What’s that jingly noise?” asked Kaahn. They didn’t need to worry about being quiet, hiding in the shadows.

“Her tack,” said Sabine.

“No, not that.” Kaahn was silent for a moment, swivelling his ears to listen. “There. That.”

Now Sabine could hear it. It was like the tinkling of little bells.

“I don’t know,” said Sabine. “But let’s find out.”

They followed the girl all the way to the tunnel, then followed her around a bit more as she rode around the place. Sometimes the tinkling sound was there, other times it faded away.

“Where is it?” the girl muttered, frowning. She sounded frustrated, and Sabine had to suppress a laugh.

At last, though, the girl stopped abruptly where the tinkling was loudest. Sabine crept closer, still hanging back a bit, but then Kaahn snorted and rode right up next to the girl. Sabine wondered if the girl would feel a chill at the unnatural shadow cast by the Dark Rider and her horse.

Sabine listened as the girl mumbled something, and gasped when she saw the ghost and made the connection. This was the secret ghost phrase that she’d been searching for for a while. She’d heard of ghosts or spirits being bound to people, but had never been able to find the phrase. And here it was.

“Oh, this is just too perfect,” Sabine crowed, grinning. “Come on, Kaahn, I know just which spirit to bind.”

Sabine found her quarry in Icenwood.

“Hey, headless,” she called. The man turned to face her, his horse calming at the presence of another dark entity. Sabine secretly thought that Thompson had been a Dark Rider who had been killed in battle, or perhaps it was just a coincidence that his horse exhibited the same characteristics of a Dark Horse. There were many stories about him, though, and the true story couldn’t be found because it wasn’t as if the man could tell them himself.

The man only began to panic when Sabine began to speak the secret phrase. Where the other girl had used the phrase to send the ghosts home, Sabine used it to make his home her. The man fought the magic, trying to kill her or teleport away, anything to escape his fate. But it was too late for him.

“Now, I want you to ride around in the forests as soon as the Silverglade clock shows six in the evening,” Sabine instructed. “Ride around for a while, like you usually do, and then disappear again until the next hour when you will reappear in another forest. If you see the girl blazing with light, you are to kill her. I will show you where to go tonight.”

Upon learning that he was to kill the light girl, the horse protested violently, bucking and thrashing against invisible binds.

“It’s no use complaining or being difficult, you must obey,” said Sabine. “It’s the rules of the spirit world.” She grinned, and then called the ghost home. He rose up into the air, then dived into the ground after his horse. Sabine rolled her eyes. Such a drama queen.


End file.
